


世上两个最可怜的人

by grassofyours



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassofyours/pseuds/grassofyours
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Zephirin de Valhourdin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	世上两个最可怜的人

双总长，艾默里克×泽菲兰

ldd的约稿，美丽成为教皇以后的故事

有轻微g向描写，注意避雷

教皇坐在圣座上，抬起手，示意他唯一的臣子上前来。

“过来，泽菲兰，我有话要说。”

被召见的骑士沉默地走向他，铠甲碰撞，仿佛是一层光鲜亮丽的外骨骼，碰撞声在空旷的教皇厅回响，这是教皇能听到的唯一的乐曲。

他在圣座前行礼，保持弯腰的姿势，等待教皇对他下令，从后方看，他好像低头在亲吻教皇的锁骨。

即便此时有人站在正殿前，也绝对听不到他们说话，这让教皇放下心。与上一任教皇相比，这位年轻的领导者显得更为谨慎，他的政治素养极高，但因为经验不足，还做不到完全的果断，他顾虑颇多，总想把每一件事都做到至善至美，显然比不上先王更有魄力。

这种微妙的差别只有泽菲兰心里清楚，除他之外没有第二个人能站在离两任教皇这么近的地方。他和新的教皇都明白，即便为人处世与旧王完全一样，新王也不会立刻得到伊修加德的认可――在一个新领导人上任之初，人们总是难免把他和前一任做对比，在他做出让人信服的政绩前，他只能暂居托尔丹七世的阴影下。

他承担着无法想象的压力，要处理战争留下的烂摊子，还要着手建设满目疮痍的伊修加德，就连托尔丹七世的余威，也从某种程度上成了他的阻碍――那位伟大的先皇为了伊修加德、用身体召唤了初代征龙将军、和邪龙同归于尽，亲信的苍穹骑士团也几乎全灭。新教皇的光辉无法越过这层神圣的牺牲，尽管他就任前深得民心，但民心不可能与神化的救世主相比，托尔丹七世俨然已经变成了伊修加德信仰的一部分。

教皇压低声音，眼睛盯着正殿的入口：“确定了吗？”

“是。”泽菲兰沉声道，“邪龙的怨影没有被毁灭，派出的三个小队已经证实了。”

“虽然没有被毁灭，但一定受到了重创，我们不能给它们重振旗鼓的机会。”

“属下已经听您的吩咐，暗中调度龙骑士团在龙巢附近集合。”泽菲兰说，“我们会尽最大努力带回苍天之龙骑士。”

“泽菲兰，告诉我，你有多少胜算？”

泽菲兰停了一下，照实回答：“很低。”

他仔细倾听，教皇的呼吸依旧平稳：“不用顾虑，我相信你和龙骑士们的实力。”

“需要和民众放出消息吗？”

“暂时没有必要，等时机到了，我亲自安排人去做。”

泽菲兰沉默了很久，教皇厅乃至整个世界里离艾默里克最近的声音只有泽菲兰的呼吸声。艾默里克的视线缓缓移到他身上，火焰般炙烤他苍白的皮肤和金色的头发。

“恕我直言，陛下，现在民心安定，都是因为百姓以为尼德霍格已经死了，如果让他们知道邪龙还活着、随时都会展开新的复仇，恐怕会造成难以控制的恐慌，不如等我们有十足的把握后，再……”

艾默里克淡淡地说：“你也会用这种语气和他说话吗？”

泽菲兰未说出口的话全梗在喉咙里，他的身体俯得更低，几乎匍匐在教皇脚下，他为自己的僭越谢罪：“万分抱歉。”

“做好你的事情。”教皇在他上方说，他仍可以感受到那个让他焦虑的、灼热的视线，“我还要多多依靠你的力量，泽菲兰骑士。”

如何依靠？他没有说，或许只是客套，只是对泽菲兰的安抚，他身边的亲信只剩泽菲兰，做一些承诺也是情理之中。泽菲兰宁肯他只是在客套。

作为先王麾下的苍穹骑士团仅存的一员，泽菲兰得到了士兵和民众最高的敬意，他性格稳重低调，对除了教皇以外的所有人都冷淡，对士兵们一视同仁，在最大程度上安抚了民心。加上他率领的队伍军令严格，从不仗着骑士的身份作威作福，甚至让民众心中贵族的形象也得到了提升。

苍穹骑士团向来不以出身和人品筛选成员，武艺高强却性格扭曲的天才大有人在，现在他们都死了，泽菲兰给他们挽回了声誉，虽然这并非他的本意。

在龙巢附近驻扎的当夜，龙骑士团的女性龙骑士要求同泽菲兰总长谈话，她独自来到泽菲兰的帐篷，行了个礼，毫不畏惧地盯着他的眼睛。

“阁下，龙骑士团的战友们有一个请求。”

“我知道你们要说什么。”泽菲兰说，“我向陛下保证过，尽最大的努力带回苍天之龙骑士，请你们放心。”

谁知龙骑士摇了摇头。

“这确实也是我们的愿望。”她说，“但这不是最要紧的，最要紧的是――我们希望您不要去前线。”

“……让人难以置信。”泽菲兰平静地问，“贵团想让我当逃兵吗？”

“并非如此，我们只是不想再失去一个……”她低着头，痛苦地说，“现在陛下的身边只有您，如果您也牺牲了，我们的信心又会垮掉！这不是和龙族的最终决战，只是一场没有声张过的突袭，为什么您一定要出战呢？”

“……我理解，也很感谢你们的关心。”泽菲兰说，“不过我必须去，这是教皇的命令，我代表陛下，只有我去了前线，教皇的荣光才算传达到了士兵身边。”

龙骑士聪明地保持沉默，她当然不能质疑教皇的荣光。泽菲兰突然笑了，他的眼神罕见的温柔，声音也底气十足，他可能这辈子都没露出过如此骄傲的神情。

“不要小瞧我，我也曾经是神殿骑士团的精英，玛艾娜，论剑术我不会输给任何人。”

玛艾娜愣愣地看着他，泽菲兰收起笑容：“你不相信吗？”

“不，我在想，您实在是一位出色的美男子。”她笑着摇摇头，“失礼了。”

她深深吸气：“请忘记我的无礼，我们会用生命保卫您，阁下！”

泽菲兰必须开始思考“死”这件事。

诚然，在伊修加德，一个骑士最终、也是最高尚的宿命就是战死，死在龙爪下的骑士比死在暖床上的骑士更值得歌颂。从古至今的骑士们都依靠屠龙来彰显自己的武略雄才，期望自己成为史诗的一部分，为此，他们愿意献出生命。

如果泽菲兰死了，苍穹骑士团的故事就画上了句号，记得托尔丹七世的人又少了一个。他不畏惧死亡，只是还不能死，他还有重要的事要去做。

……可如果真的死了呢？真的被龙族杀死，他就是名垂千古的英雄，而艾默里克还要再受上几十年的罪，甚至几百年，他可能默许手下人研究使用炼金术延长寿命的秘术，因为他不会有子嗣――泽菲兰比谁都清楚这点，艾默里克不会娶妻生子。他立志于变革，不会娶旧贵族，而在伊修加德积淀了几千年的环境里，他也不可能娶普通的平民……至于他对女人的身体没有兴趣，这是次要的问题。

泽菲兰心中忽然出现一个疑问，他刻意不思考它，它就像一个深陷的黑洞般越来越大，越来越沉重，他不管它，终于被它逼到角落里，避无可避地面对这个令他恐惧的问题。

为什么他要来这里？

他的脚底骤然升起一股寒意，玛艾娜的话又一次在他脑海中回想。

“这不是和龙族的最终决战，只是一场没有声张过的突袭，为什么您一定要出战呢！”

龙族已经不再是他们的仇敌，伊修加德面临的问题堆积如山，教皇一人是无法每件事都处理得称心如意的。可艾默里克还是派泽菲兰去前线，好像急着让他去送死，急着让他实现一个骑士的价值。

泽菲兰绝不会对当今的教皇说不，连半分违抗都不会表露出来，如同一个乖顺的棋子，但人是永远不可能成为没有思想的棋子的，他并不是因为忠心而得以侍奉君主，反而因为无法达到绝对的忠诚而被猜疑，如果是几个月前的艾默里克，说不定会对他的投诚报以欢迎，但那种事不可能发生在现在，托尔丹七世死了，他是唯一活着的的托尔丹七世的亲信。

从两人在各自骑士团任职时就没有变过，对于艾默里克来说，只要有一个心腹就够了，在他是神殿骑士团的团长时，尚且可以用广阔的心胸接纳敌人的投诚，等他掌管一个国家，泽菲兰就没有第二次机会了。

在微弱的灯火中，他摩挲自己的大剑，他的战友、他的搭档、他最忠实的伴侣，名为碎心。最先破碎的真心活到了最后，并且仍然在推着他向前，不让他回头。哪怕教皇要他死，要他付出生命，他也只能用自己仅剩的一息，捍卫这颗破碎的心。

泽菲兰站在教皇身前，恭敬地弯腰行礼。他连续两次在尼德霍格的龙啸下生还，不光杀死无数邪龙眷属，还又一次重创了邪龙，经此一战，他在教皇身边的地位再无人撼动，他只要活着一天，就永远是艾默里克的左膀右臂。

教皇依旧端正地坐在圣座上，他的蓝眼睛像闪光的宝石，是教皇厅里最透彻的颜色。

“你回来了。”他问，“就没有什么问题要问吗，泽菲兰？”

泽菲兰单膝跪地，低垂着头，声音洪亮。

“属下无能，请陛下处罚！”

“你带回了半个龙骑士团，这已经很让我惊喜了。”艾默里克浅笑，声音里却没有笑意，“说实话，我已经做好最坏的打算――派去的士兵全军覆没，连你也会死。但是你的出色出乎了我的意料，不愧是苍穹骑士团的总骑士长。”

泽菲兰静静地听着这席话，这是夸奖，亦是威胁，教皇看透了他的想法。他本人没有表现出多余的情感，仅剩的一只眼睛坚定地注视着御座底部的基石。

他的另一只眼睛上缠了一圈绷带，觐见前没有更换，表面渗出的血迹已经变成了暗红色，医师再三向他保证未来他的视力不会下降――只要他不再次回到战场。一道狰狞的疤贯穿了他受伤的半张脸，沿着下颚瘦削的线条往上，没入微微卷起的绷带边缘下，疤痕没有毁掉他的英俊，反而让他有了一种和本人不搭调的狠戾。

“解开战甲。”教皇命令。

泽菲兰没有犹豫，解开外侧的绑带，盔甲沉重地掉在地上，然后他松开腰间软甲的绳结，双手抓着软甲下摆翻过头顶。他苍白的肉体完全呈现在艾默里克面前，这是一名战士的身体。

烧伤从小腹蔓延到脖颈上，像狰狞的触手环绕他，旧伤颜色黯淡，只剩丑陋的疤痕，新伤鲜艳饱满，可以看出是龙族的利爪所为。他依靠圣灵药止住了血，只要好好修养一段时间就会痊愈。

艾默里克欣赏这副惨烈的景色，满意地点点头。

“你做得很好，不畏牺牲，不忘牺牲，这才是一名优秀的骑士。”

泽菲兰看到地板上的夕阳，把他的影子拉得很长，外面下过雪，雪风在空旷的教皇厅里呼啸，他竟然不觉得冷。

“泽菲兰。”艾默里克忽然说，“你觉得我是什么？”

泽菲兰不假思索地说：“您是伊修加德的教皇。”

这样的回答当然不能使艾默里克满意，他有些惋惜地叹息一声，换了个话题。

“今晚有别的打算吗？”他问，“留在教皇厅，明天陪我去给战死的将士们献花吧。”

“是。”

泽菲兰被允许在教皇厅过夜，这让他措手不及，他本以为教皇会等他的身体恢复得更好些――当然，他没有拒绝的权力。

这样的关系在很久前就已开始，但直到最近才完全变了味道。他成了教皇固定的床伴――这简直是滔天大罪，终身侍奉哈罗妮的教皇居然精于性事，而且喜好同性，这样的丑闻如果传出去，会让每一个伊修加德人为此蒙羞。

艾默里克不在乎这些，历代教皇难说都有点作风问题，他一没有私生子，二没有召唤蛮神，已经算是老实了。泽菲兰也不在乎，这张属于教皇的床上没有别人躺过，也不该有第二个人躺，他躺在这里，不是作为骄傲的苍穹骑士，而是作为教皇的性伴侣――他既然选择了侍奉教皇，就不能再侍奉哈罗妮了。

他给艾默里克口交，细细地舔过那根阴茎的每一个角落，在上面涂满自己的口水，这一方面是为教皇服务，一方面是给自己做准备。艾默里克很久没有和谁做爱了，阴囊沉甸甸地坠在腿间，泽菲兰用舌头和手做服务，连卵蛋之间会阴的那条缝都舔舐过去，甚至舔出了水声。

艾默里克眯着眼，一副很享受的样子。他不急着射，看泽菲兰已经准备妥当，就让他跪趴在床上，自己扶着阴茎在穴口打转。只是龟头粗浅地插了两下，泽菲兰就硬了，他们有段时间没做，艾默里克的阴茎让他感觉几乎被撑开，幸好他的陛下有足够的耐心，缓慢的挺身几次后，他终于能容纳下那根硬得滴水的鸡巴。

艾默里克不再客气，用力顶了进去，泽菲兰发出一声隐忍的气音，不知是疼还是爽。艾默里克顶弄的节奏越来越快，阴囊重重拍在泽菲兰的大腿上，令他的臀肉都泛起一阵阵波涛。

泽菲兰很瘦，屁股不圆润反而有些干瘪，摸上去的手感不怎么好，起码不如正经出来卖的。艾默里克兴致缺缺地揉了两把，最后拍了一巴掌泽菲兰的侧腰。

腰侧的烧伤未痊愈，平时感觉不到痛，被艾默里克无意中一拍，灼热的痛楚立马涌了上来，泽菲兰痛得抖了一下，艾默里克却忽然像发现新乐趣一样眼睛一亮。

“转过来。”他说。

泽菲兰不明白他要干什么，他听从指令转身，艾默里克的阴茎从后穴中滑落，挺立的鸡巴没有了阻碍，有力地向上翘起，甩出一条弧线。艾默里克没有急着插进去，他分开泽菲兰的双腿，轻柔地抚摸泽菲兰胸前一处刚愈合的伤口。

他指甲用力，抠断刚结的血痂，伤口处的肉是鲜红的、粉嫩的，很快渗出淡黄色的血清，血痂的外面黑而硬，里面却是果冻状的、还未完全凝固的血液。他往嫩肉上吹气，好像母亲在安抚玩闹时受伤的孩子，吹一口气，伤口就不会再痛。他的指腹摩挲伤痕累累的皮肤，那些暴露的血肉，暗褐色的血痂，还有凹凸不平的烧伤，艾默里克的手指留下一条酥麻又刺痛的路径。

他亲吻泽菲兰完好的那只眼睛，嘴唇轻飘飘地落下来，舌尖舔舐眼皮之间的缝隙。泽菲兰本能地闭眼，艾默里克的舌头钻进他的眼皮，如同撬开柔软的蚌壳，爱抚他的眼球。

泽菲兰的眼睑微微抽搐，异物感让他分泌泪水，艾默里克压在他身上，出过汗的皮肤有些凉，贴着他的伤痕，黏糊糊的，十分刺痛。艾默里克的阴茎和他的阴茎贴在一起，挤在两人身体间，滑腻地晃动。

“陛下……”泽菲兰艰难地说。

“觉得不舒服是吗？”艾默里克的声音十分温柔，“我想看看你真实的反应。”

他一手掐着泽菲兰的乳头，低头和泽菲兰接吻，深情地舔他的牙尖，品尝他的唇舌，不知从哪里练就了这么放荡的吻技，泽菲兰被亲晕了头，晕晕乎乎地做出回应。他皮肤很白，性器的颜色和皮肤接近，充血时才泛红，艾默里克的颜色更深，形状也更狰狞，泽菲兰看着龟头顶在他的后穴口，急忙弓起腰，让艾默里克更方便地进入。

艾默里克刚才还觉得床伴的屁股不够诱人，现在看这人在身下努力地掰开臀肉，又有了一种特有的对情人的爱惜。他像揉弄女人的乳房般揉泽菲兰的屁股――如果揉泽菲兰烧伤还未痊愈的胸，他们可能没做完就要叫医师来了。

他如愿操进去，穴肉立刻贪婪地涌上来，好像蠕动的肉圈，比女人的蜜穴还甜美。泽菲兰眼神迷离，热切地含着艾默里克的阴茎，穴口收缩绞紧，褶皱几乎都完全被撑开。和禁欲的外表完全不同，他的身体对欲望极为忠诚，艾默里克的手抚过哪里，哪里的皮肉就泛起痒意，他的思考像狂风暴雨中的风筝，细线马上就要断开，他的灵魂被卷上天堂般的高潮中。

泽菲兰逐渐放肆，双腿缠着艾默里克的腰，屁股抬起，后穴饥渴地吮吸。一想到他在圣洁的教皇厅里露出如此不知羞耻的媚态，他反而更欲壑难平，一时间忘了尊卑有别，居然抱着艾默里克的后背难耐地呻吟起来。

艾默里克的技巧娴熟，他体贴泽菲兰，有意向他最敏感的前列腺冲撞，泽菲兰的声音被他操得支离破碎，整个人脱水般瘫在床上。小腹里被男人的鸡巴填满，下半身只能感觉到无与伦比的快感，爽得大腿根都痉挛。艾默里克准许他用手解决欲望，他早就没了自慰的理智，只知道胡乱地套弄自己的阴茎，在艾默里克有力的冲撞与研磨下，他很快哭叫着射了出来，精液溅在教皇价值不菲的睡袍上。

泽菲兰筋疲力竭地呼吸，等艾默里克也解决了生理需求，他几乎昏厥过去。失血严重影响了他的体力。艾默里克看起来精神饱满，嘴唇红润有光泽，他显然还意犹未尽――如果教皇想再来一次，泽菲兰是不能拒绝的。

艾默里克最后还是决定早点休息，他侧卧着打量泽菲兰，眼神暧昧：“有人给你送花？”

“是送给您的。”泽菲兰嘶哑地奉上准备好的回答，“我只是代为接受。”

“那么，我的花在哪里呢？”艾默里克问，“既然是我的花，你觐见时为什么不带上呢？”

“很抱歉，鲜花的寿命是有限的，它已经枯萎了……”

“你害怕被人发现？”

泽菲兰沉默了，艾默里克笑笑，安抚道：“早些睡。”

泽菲兰应了一声，完成任务般闭上眼酝酿睡意。

他非常确定对方会要他的命，不是现在，可能是在将来的任何一个时刻，教皇的长剑架在他脖子上，同时他的大剑也蓄势待发……

他永远不可能成为一枚乖顺的棋子，他随时做好谋反的准备，就算只有他一人举起反旗。

泽菲兰无法入睡，他一摸到睡神的衣襟，眼前立刻浮现出最后一战苍穹骑士团惨烈的死状，他们变成以太随风而逝，英伟的骑神在放出最后一击后轰然倒下，空气中尽是火焰和血的味道，他余下的生命里只剩下了这味道。

很久以后他才想起，自己离蛮神太近，再也不能像正常人一样安然入睡了。

他从布满苍穹骑士团尸骸的幻梦中爬出来，缓缓睁开了眼，艾默里克在他对面，蓝盈盈的眼睛沉默地盯着他，就这么盯着，像捕食者守着猎物。

泽菲兰和这簇鬼火遥遥相望，等着它靠近，或者自己消失。

艾默里克说：“你觉得我是什么？”

“你是教皇，是托尔丹八世。”泽菲兰依旧如此回答，他心中有别的答案，死都不会说出口。

“我是一个错误，伊修加德的道德不允许的存在。我的养父母很爱我，亲生父亲也关心我，但我仍然是这个国家教义的污点，和我相似的人不在少数，只是我运气好，碰巧是教皇的儿子，因此坐到了这个位置。”

他这话有失偏颇，他坐到这个位置最首要的原因是勤勉努力，其次才是托尔丹七世的有意栽培，泽菲兰明白他的意思，却故意装成不明白的样子。

“您过于谦虚了。”

艾默里克笑了笑。

“让一个污点成为掌管教义的领导者，这算不算是教义的污点呢？这样的教义又有什么誓死守卫的价值……”他轻声说，“这片土地，这里的人民，我一定会让他们有更好的明天，哪怕希望渺茫，我也要做出改变。”

“有多少胜算？”泽菲兰突然问。

艾默里克温和地说：“无论有多少，你也永远不会跟随我。”

“我是您的属下。”

“不，你不是。”艾默里克毫不犹豫地打断他，“我不会连这点都看不出来。你是父亲留给我的……你先属于他，而后才属于我。”

仿佛怕泽菲兰听不懂，他又微笑着补充：“哪怕他已经死了，你也先属于他。”

……

托尔丹七世留下的最后的命令并不是辅佐新教皇，而是辅佐新教皇保护伊修加德，这两者天差地别――对于艾默里克来说没有两样，对泽菲兰来说是天差地别。艾默里克要颠覆历史开拓明天，要修正前人的错误，泽菲兰要守护过去的伊修加德。

艾默里克会为了伊修加德的变革杀了泽菲兰，泽菲兰会为了伊修加德杀了走错路的新教皇。个人的情义、模棱两可的真心、藏在积雪下的过往，在国家未来前都不值一提，如果区区真心就能让这个封闭了几千年的国家天下太平再无困苦，那他们二人都很乐意奉献自己的真心。

他沉默地观察，在离艾默里克最近的地方蛰伏。他不存在恶念，因此不会被感化，他并没有堕落，因此无法被拯救，他和艾默里克是完全相反的两个面，因此永远不可能相互理解。他们从一个起点，走向对立的两条路，两人都坚定不移，妄图用自己的信念拖动一个国家。

泽菲兰累了，他动作很轻地翻身，依旧精神抖擞，完全没有困意。太阳可能马上就要升起，他要陪艾默里克给战死者献花。他身边的艾默里克闭着眼，呼吸平稳，不知有没有睡着。

他很孤独。泽菲兰看着天花板，静静地想，这是没有办法的事情，王一定是孤独的。

泽菲兰想了想自己，也没好到哪里去。他像离群的野兽，满身是伤，蹒跚地独行在路上。他记得的所有事已经成为过去，他守护的信念也都已经死去，直到他死亡，他都将是孤身一人。

想到这里，他不由得释怀了。这一刻，他终于感到自己和艾默里克是一体的，这种感觉比他们做爱时的亲吻还要默契，让他们的灵魂得到了共鸣。

但是有我陪着他孤独，所以他还不算最可怜的那个人。

fin.


End file.
